


Don't Touch Me

by dark_rose1435



Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cooking, Dacryphilia, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sobbing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vomiting, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_rose1435/pseuds/dark_rose1435
Summary: Dooo didn't like the way McNasty looked at him. Didn't like the way his eyes roamed up and down Dooo's body when he thought he wasn't looking. Didn't like the way McNasty always sat a little too close to him on the couch. Didn't like the way McNasty's hand always happened to end up on Dooo's thigh. Dooo didn't even like being alone with the man. At first, he tried to convince himself he was just being paranoid. That is, until Dooo and McNasty are left alone.
Relationships: Eric | TheDooo/McNasty
Kudos: 21





	Don't Touch Me

Dooo was in the kitchen, unwrapping the pasta package, and humming some song he'd heard on the radio. Blarg and Soup walked into the kitchen, talking about some construction project they were attempting to do on the bathroom. 

"Hey, Dallas and I are gonna run to Lowes, and get some shit. We'll be back in like an hour," Blarg called out to Dooo, unplugging his phone from the kitchen island as Soup grabbed the keys to his truck. 

"Sounds good. Is McNasty going with you?" Dooo replied. 

"Nah, he's finishing up editing a video." Blarg waved, before walking out the door, followed by Soup. 

~15 min. later~

Dooo stood at the counter, mixing sauce into a bowl when he heard McNasty's door open. He swallowed nervously and continued stirring. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, into the living room. McNasty looked around the living room, then turned to the counter built into the wall, where he saw Dooo in the kitchen. He grinned, and sauntered over. He opened the fridge, and pulled out a beer. Suddenly he popped the cap off using the edge of the counter, resulting in a loud and sudden POP! Dooo flinched, startled. 

"Are the guys at Lowes?" McNasty asked casually, though he already knew the answer. He took a swig of the foaming beer in his hand, before setting it down on the table.

"Yeah, uh, Matt said they'd be back in like an hour," Dooo replied. McNasty hummed in response, before slowly coming up behind Dooo, who nervously gripped the spoon tighter in his hand. 

"Whatcha makin'?" 

"Um.." Dooo's voice wavered a bit, though he wasn't exactly sure why. It was just McNasty; there was nothing to be worried about...right?

Dooo cleared his throat, and started again. "Uh, spaghetti." 

McNasty inched even closer until he was right behind the smaller boy. He peered over Dooo's shoulder into the bowl. 

"Well, I may not be Gordon Ramsey, but I can tell you that sauce is gonna be clumpy as fuck. You gotta stir it faster to really mix it." 

Dooo blinked, and stirred slightly faster, hoping McNasty would be satisfied and leave him alone. Unfortunately for him, McNasty just clucked his tongue. 

"No, you gotta go like..." McNasty reached one arm around Dooo from behind, and wrapped his hand around Dooo's hand that was gripping the spoon. He forced Dooo to mix at the proper pace for a few seconds, before removing his hand, and settling it on Dooo's waist. 

"Now you try," McNasty murmured, his breath tickling Dooo's ear. Dooo swallowed nervously, before mixing the sauce at the pace McNasty was going. 

"Yeah, like that," McNasty commented, watching Dooo mix. He stayed close behind Dooo, until Dooo was done mixing. Dooo cleared his throat. 

"Uh, I gotta..." he gestured vaguely to the open bag of pasta noodles on the counter waiting to be boiled. 

McNasty slid his hand off Dooo's waist and stepped back, grabbing his forgotten beer and taking a swig as he watched Dooo walk to the stove. Dooo grabbed the noodles, and poured them into the pot of water that had been slowly boiling this whole time. He grabbed the saltshaker, and lightly shook it a couple times over the boiling water. He set it back on the counter, and set a timer on the oven. 

He walked out into the living room, feeling McNasty's eyes on him like a hawk, before plopping himself down on the couch and grabbing the remote. McNasty followed him, and set his beer down on the coffee table, then sat next to Dooo. Right next to Dooo. Dooo resisted the urge to scoot away, and started flipping through Netflix. 

"Uh, anything you wanna watch?" Dooo asked, scrolling through his recommended. 

"Nah, I don't care."

Dooo shrugged, and clicked on Survivor, rewinding the current episode he's watching. He quickly gets absorbed in the show, while McNasty, on the other hand, gets bored almost immediately. He pretended to shift to get comfortable, purposefully rubbing his leg against Dooo's. Dooo glanced down for a second, and his cheeks turned red. He gets distracted, however, by an argument that breaks out between two of the characters, and soon his attention is back on the show. McNasty grabbed his beer, and took a long drink, before burping loudly. 

"Dude, that's so fucking nasty," Dooo laughed. McNasty grinned, and leaned in towards Dooo, whose smile quickly faded. 

"Aw, you think I'm hot regardless," McNasty purred. Dooo laughed uncomfortably, before turning back to the television. 

"Mmm, I don't know about that," Dooo said, trying to keep the conversation light-hearted. McNasty only chuckled, before stretching with his arms in the air, and bringing his hand down...on Dooo's thigh. Dooo shifted slightly, uncomfortable, but McNasty doesn't remove his hand. Dooo tried to ignore it and focus on the show. He succeeded for a few minutes, until McNasty's thumb started rubbing circles on Dooo's thigh, drawing Dooo's attention back. 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Dooo nearly jumped a foot in the air as the kitchen timer goes off. Dooo practically leaped off the couch, eager to get out of this situation. He walked into the kitchen, turned off the oven, and stirred the noodles in the boiling water. He turned around to grab the bowl of sauce, and was startled to see McNasty behind him, who handed him the bowl of sauce with a wink. 

"Uh, th-thanks." Dooo turned red, and hoped McNasty didn't notice his slight stutter. 

"Mm-hmm."

Dooo grabbed a plate from the cabinet, and scooped a steaming pile of noodles onto it, before ladling some sauce on top. 

"Uh, you can have some if you want," Dooo offered, licking some sauce off his pinky as he set his plate on the table and sat down. 

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not hungry for spaghetti," McNasty said with a grin. His tone implied he was hungry for...something else. Dooo pretended not to notice, and twirled some spaghetti around his fork before putting it in his mouth. McNasty walked back into the living room, grabbed his half-empty beer, and chugged the rest in one go. He walked back into the kitchen, tossing his empty bottle in the recycling bin. He hopped up and sat on the counter, watching Dooo eat. Dooo didn't notice; he was too absorbed in watching the television from the kitchen table. 

~20 minutes later~

Dooo wiped his mouth, and carried his empty plate to the sink, faltering slightly when he sees McNasty walk after him. 

"You sure you don't want any spaghetti, before I put the rest in the fridge?" he called to McNasty as he bent down to put his plate in the dishwasher, and froze when he felt McNasty's hands on his waist, slightly pulling Dooo's ass towards McNasty's crotch. 

"Nah, I'm more interested in the dessert." 

Dooo slowly straightened up, feeling McNasty's presence behind him. 

"Oh, uh, I-I didn't make any dessert," Dooo stammered. McNasty leaned in, his mouth centimetres away from Dooo's ear, breath tickling the back of Dooo's neck.

"You ARE the dessert," he murmured. Dooo flinched in surprise. 

"I-what?" 

"You heard me," McNasty purred. He removed one of his hands from Dooo's waist, and ran a finger down Dooo's spine. Dooo shivered hard, extremely uncomfortable. McNasty chuckled. 

"You can't honestly tell me you didn't expect this," he mused. He leaned in a little closer and pressed a kiss into the back of Dooo's neck, causing the boy to flinch.

"M-M-McNasty I don't-I mean, I don't want-" Dooo tried to stammer out a response but was cut off by McNasty.

"Shhh..." he whispered into Dooo's ear. He put his free hand back on Dooo's waist, essentially holding the boy in place with his hands.

"McNasty, s-stop," Dooo stammered. His head was reeling, and all he could focus on was McNasty's hands on his hips.

"Mmm... you have such a nice little body," McNasty breathed. He removed one of his hands from Dooo's waist, and slowly ran it up the front of Dooo's shirt, and rubbed slow circles into his stomach. 

Dooo felt tears of shame and embarrassment prick at his eyes.

"S-Stop," he whimpered. "Please, I don't...just l-let me go back to m-my room." 

"I was thinking my room, because my bed's a little bigger, but if you want, we can do it in your room," McNasty purred, and removed his other hand from Dooo's waist, grabbed Dooo's hand, and started to pull him towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"N-no!" Dooo gasped. He pulled his hand away and backed away from McNasty.

McNasty grabbed for Dooo's arm but missed, due to Dooo pulling his arm out of the way. McNasty glared at Dooo so hard he whimpered and took a step back. McNasty took a step forward.

"Here's how this is gonna go. You either come with me to my room, let me have fun with you, and we'll stop when the boys get back. Or, I'm dragging you out to my car, folding down the seats, and we'll only stop when I wanna stop. The choice is yours," McNasty growled. 

Dooo stared in horror. He felt a tear roll down his face as he stared at the man in front of him. 

"M-McNasty, you can't be...you wouldn't..." Dooo shakily tried to protest.

"Oh, you think I wouldn't?" McNasty mimicked, taking another step forward. "You have no fucking idea how hard it is, controlling myself around you. The second I saw you alone in the kitchen, I wanted to bend you over that fucking counter and take you right then and there. Ever since the day I met you, I knew I would have you someday. It was just a matter of time. And now, what do you know? We're alone and the boys won't be back for a while. So it looks like today's the day I get to pop your cherry," McNasty smirked. 

Dooo staggered backwards, mouth opening and closing like a fish, vision cloudy with tears. His head was spinning, and he felt like he was about to throw up all the spaghetti he had eaten. He pressed a hand against the wall for support, knees threatening to buckle.

"You-you're gonna-you-you're..." Dooo can't even form a coherent sentence. 

McNasty used Dooo's shock to his advantage, storming up to him and pinning him against the wall. 

Dooo yelped in pure terror, and tried to pull his wrists out of McNasty's grip. McNasty tightened his grip, and leaned in until their faces were only inches apart.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, pretty boy," he purred. Dooo let out a choked sob as he shrank back against the wall. 

"McNasty, p-pl-please, you don't have to-MMPH!" Dooo's begging was cut off by McNasty harshly pressing his lips against Dooo's, and forcing his mouth open. Dooo tried to pull away, but McNasty was stronger, and held the boy in place effortlessly. Dooo whimpered tearfully, and McNasty groaned, grinding his hardening erection on Dooo's leg. Dooo sobbed into the kiss, squirming uncomfortably.

Suddenly, they both heard keys jingling in the lock of the front door,and muffled laughter. McNasty quickly stepped away from Dooo. 

"Not one fucking word, you hear me?" he growled. The door opened and Soup and Blarg walked in, carrying buckets of paint and laughing about some TV show that would be on later. 

"Sup fuckers, we're back!" Soup announced. Dooo suddenly let out a sob, staggered away from the wall he was still leaning on, ran past Soup, out the front door, and violently threw up in the bushes. Blarg dropped his bucket of paint in alarm.

"Oh Jesus, Dooo!" he exclaimed, running after Dooo. He dropped to his knees behind the boy, who was now openly sobbing, a string of saliva hanging from his lips, and rubbed his back, attempting to comfort him. 

"Hey, hey, Dooo, look at me. Look at me. Breathe," Blarg spoke softly, like he was trying not to spook a wounded animal. Soup just stared in shock, still clutching two cans of paint. 

Dooo was sobbing so hard he was starting to hyperventilate. Matt was still speaking in a soft, low voice, and rubbing his back gently. 

"Dooo, look at me... breathe... you're okay...just breathe for me, okay?" Matt whispered. Soup finally snapped out of his trance, set the paint cans down, went out to the porch, and also knelt down next to Dooo. 

"Dude, are you alright? Holy fuck," Soup asked, concerned. McNasty suddenly stormed out of the house, and Dooo shrunk into Matt in terror, who immediately wrapped his arms protectively around him, even though he didn't know what Dooo was so afraid of. McNasty angrily walked to his car, got in, and peeled out of the driveway, speeding down the street. Dooo's body shook with the force of his sobs, and he suddenly gagged, which turned into dry heaving. Blarg rubbed his back soothingly as Dooo gagged, a string of drool hanging off his bottom lip. Soup jumped up and ran inside, and came back out a few moments later with a wad of tissues in his hand.

"Dooo, you're scaring the fuck out of me, what happened? Are you sick? Where the fuck did McNasty just go?" Soup demanded, wiping Dooo's mouth with a tissue. Dooo tried to take a breath so he could tell them what happened.

"Mc-McNast..." Dooo couldn't even get out one word before he was sobbing again. Soup and Blarg looked at each other in concern. 

"You're okay... just breathe... you're alright," Blarg whispered soothingly, arms still wrapped around the sobbing boy. Soup hesitantly reached out and patted Dooo's knee. Blarg gently rocked Dooo back and forth, whispering soothing words in his ear, and gradually, Dooo's sobs turned to hiccups, which then turned to sniffles. He slowly relaxed into Matt's arms. Soup gently cupped his face with one hand, and used his other hand to wipe dooo's face with a different tissue.

"Dooo? Are you alright?" Matt asked gently. Dooo let out a shuddering breath; the body's way of announcing that it's done crying. He nodded.

"Can you tell me what the fuck happened?" demanded Soup.

"Dude!" Blarg hissed at him. "Give him a moment, Jesus Christ."

Soup looked like he wanted to argue, but he glanced at Dooo, and his features softened. He handed Dooo a tissue, which Dooo gladly accepted and wiped his nose. Soup reached out and rubbed Dooo's back. They all sat like that for a few minutes, in a comforting silence, Dooo still in Matt's arms. Finally, the silence was broken by Soup's phone dinging, alerting him that he received a text message. He checked it silently, before stuffing it back in his pocket. Matt gently nudged Dooo, and murmured, "Do you wanna go inside?" Dooo nodded, turning red as he got up from Matt's embrace. They all stood up, and walked inside, shutting the door behind them. Dooo walked over to the couch, sat in the middle, and curled up in a ball. Matt walked over and sat next to him. Soup threw away the tissues that had been used, and sat on the other side of Dooo.

"Dooo, can you tell us what happened? At first I thought you just got sick, but..." Matt trailed off, remembering the way Dooo shrunk into him in fear at the sight of McNasty. "Did something happen with McNasty? He just stormed out of the house and drove off, and I think you were trying to say something about him earlier."

"He... " Dooo's voice was dry. He cleared his throat and tried again."He um... he tried to..." Dooo trailed off, hugging himself.

"He tried to what?" Soup asked in confusion.

"Um... p-please don't laugh," Dooo whispered. 

"Dude, are you joking? After what just happened? Why the fuck would we laugh?" Soup asked incredulously. Dooo turned red, fiddling with a thread on his jeans, avoiding eye contact. He took a deep breath.

"McNasty, um...well, h-he was touching m-me and k-kissing me, and he s-said he was gonna drag me to h-his car and..." Dooo shuddered involuntarily. "He grabbed m-me and he w-wouldn't let go."

Blarg's mouth was open in shock. Soup looked back at the door in disbelief, like he expected McNasty to be standing in front of it. But Dooo wasn't done. 

"He said he wanted to... to b-bend me over the "c-c-counter and..." Dooo's eyes filled with tears again. "He s-said he liked m-my body and he p-put his hand up my shirt and-and-and I told him to stop b-but he just got mad. He said that if I didn't g-go with him to his bedroom, he was g-gonna drag me out to his c-car and...He grabbed my hands and p-pinned me up to the wall and he k-kissed me and made me open my m-mouth and I was c-crying but he wouldn't get off and he was hard b-because I was c-crying..." Dooo felt a sharp pain in his palm. He looked down and realized his hands were clenched in tight fists, and he had been pressing his nails into his palm.

Blarg and Soup are staring at him in horror. Blarg puts his hand on Dooo's shoulder. 

"Dooo, I promise you, that sick fuck won't ever touch you again," Blarg promised, before gently pulling Dooo in for a hug.


End file.
